Victory, or Oblivion
by PskullV
Summary: Our heroine has been leading a life of adventure, danger, glory and companionship. However, she is no longer proud of how exactly she led it. Now, as a threat unlike any other comes to her homeland, she finds the perfect chance for redemption. Provided she can defeat her old ways and live with the baggage she carries with her.


**Finally, another story started of my own volition. I don't know if it was the lovely guitar stings I was listening to at the time, or just that I had nothing I particularly wanted to do, but I just got an itch to write, so I picked out one of my original characters and just... ****wrote****. No story outline. No ****proper ****who, what, when, where or why. Not even a clear idea of what will happen in the future. ****I just wrote. How curious. H****opefully, this'll be a story I****'ll**** continue.  
As always, please leave any comment at all. Particularly detailed ones. It might help motivate me to keep it going. Not to mention, I always want people to comment on my creative work.**

**Note: I've played around with the timeline so that this takes place after the events of the Dawnguard DLC, but before the beginning of the main storyline.**

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****& all related names, characters & images**** are**** owned by**** Bethesda Softworks, LLC.**

* * *

She awoke with a start. She could feel her heart pounding at her ribs, like it was desperate to flee from danger. An odd scent stormed into her nostrils, but she could not place a name to it. She could hear very little, only various maffled sounds beyond the walls of wherever she was. But not being able to hear anything that could tell her what was going on only shot her nerves.

By the dull light that was in the room, she could see something above her that instantly brought relief: a sword. Running only on instinct and adrenaline, she was on her feet and grabbing the weapon within a second. However, when she saw the tool in detail, realisation hit her.

She was looking at a steel longsword; the blade fixed onto a piece of metal wrapped in leather and had a a leather strap. This was in turn affixed to the two-handed handle, also wrapped in leather.

She identified the sword as her own. She then saw the red plaque that it was hanging on, the wall the plaque hung on, and her eyes climbed the wall to see the wooden roof it held up to protect her from the harsh elements.

This was her own bedroom.

With a massive sigh and a wave of relief washing away her tension, she flopped back onto her bed. She habitually raised her right hand and saw the ring on her middle finger, feeling assured when she saw the design that was unique to its mold. With that business done, she allowed herself to begin acknowledging the world around her. She could not feel the covers and reasoned that they had been thrown to the ground in her panic. She saw the nightstands on either side of the bed in her peripheral vision. Looking to the one on her left, she was filled with a greater sense of familiarity and a comforting inner warmth as she saw a necklace with a black pendant decorated with a pair of topazes. She leaned over and picked it up. In the dull light, she could barely make out the details of the pendant, but the topazes almost seemed to glow. She smiled and brought the pendant to her lips to place a loving peck on it.

Calm, she noticed the smell again. This time she recognised it as something that was no less than the most valuable thing in the entire world at this point: breakfast.

She turned her body to look at a table and chair she knew to be in the corner of the small room. On it was a plate of food and a flagon of what she presumed to be water. Upon seeing it, she noticed just how empty her tummy felt.

Smiling, she muttered, "Thanks, Lydia."

She got up from the bed and stretched her stiff, toned muscles, producing a satisfying click from each of her elbows. She walked over to the table. Before sitting down to what would no-doubt be a satisfying meal, she looked at her necklace once more with a smile and more of the warm feeling. She then put the necklace on before sitting down to enjoy her breakfast.

As she ate, she suddenly remembered what had put her in such a panick as she woke up: a nightmare. While, like with many dreams, the details had rapidly drained from her memories as she re-entered the waking world, she remembered enough to know that, for the sake of her own well-being, she did not want to dwell on it. So, while she acknowledged the thoughts and feelings the dream had shaken loose were there, she let them fade away by themselves as she turned her focus back to her food.

She finished her meal before long and wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand. As she did this, she remembered that she had an important task today. So, with a full belly, she rose from her chair and marched across the room to a wooden chest sitting on the ground against the opposite wall. She kneeled in front of it and opened up the lid to reveal an assortment of paraphernalia that she would need for her task.

She reached into the chest and picked up a folded set of black, metal armour and chain-mail. In her freshly-awakened state, she could not help it as the many things she associated with this armour flooded into her mind, and few of them were good. With a short puff of air from her nose, she allowed these thoughts and emotions to have their brief stay in her mind, like those from her dream. In the meantime, she stood and opened up the ebony chain-mail at the back and stepped into it.

She reached her right arm into the chain mail and started to do the same with her left. However, she flinched away from the cold metal as it caused a slight stinging sensation when it came into contact with her shoulder. Instinctively, she looked to see what the problem was, and saw the dark, pinkened flesh on her otherwise relatively pale skin. It was a burn scar, one she still had not adjusted to, caused by an immensely powerful, incredibly dangerous monster. Unfortunately for her, she knew that she would probably be encountering a lot more of them in the future. She pulled the chain-mail over her shoulder, this time prepared for the odd sensation, and fastened it behind her neck. She then fastened all of the black plates of armour securely in place.

Kneeling down and reaching into the chest again, she pulled out a pair of gloves and a pair of boots. Exposed sections showed that both of them where made of reptilian scales. They were covered with a thick, multi-layered, yellowish-brown material that was held in place by metal.

She slipped the boots onto her feet. She pulled one glove onto her left hand then felt a familiar pang of dread when she looked to the ring on her right hand, knowing it would have to be removed to put her glove on. She gripped the ring and readied herself. She quickly yanked the ring off, and was immediately hit by a torrent of various feelings, but focused on rapidly fitting her glove into place and shoving the ring back onto her leather-clad finger. She breathed in and out to calm herself. Looking to the ring, she felt a kind of helplessness, yet acceptance. She continued.

She reached into the chest once more and pulled out an object that held a much happier memory: a golden-coloured circlet. It had the appearance of having two layers and was decorated by five pale-blue gemstones at the front, the largest of which being in the centre. After placing it on her head, its magic made her body wake up from its sleep state even quicker, giving her a feeling of energy and well-being.

With her armour equipped, she pulled a belt of pouches out of the chest and secured it around her waist. She felt assured when she felt the weight of all of the small items she knew to be in the various pouches and bags.

She then pulled out from the chest a quiver of many golden, and a few white, arrows and secured it around her torso.

Lastly, she pulled out a bow. It was obvious from looking at it that this was no ordinary bow. It was metal, a creamy-silvery colour and of a curvy/spiky design. She ran her hand over the curve of the bow, practically feeling its immensely powerful magic radiating off of it, and with it, a feeling of confidence. She stood and placed the bow over her head and arm to secure it on her back.

She turned, stepped up onto her bed, took the longsword from the plaque above it and fixed the strap around her torso to fix it in place on her back.

Finally, with a great sense of dread, she looked to the nightstand on the right side of the bed. She stepped down and moved the nightstand aside to reveal a small handle on the floor, locked with a thick padlock. She reached deep into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out a key. She hesitated before kneeling down, unlocking and removing the padlock and pulling the handle to open a small trapdoor. Underneath the door was a small safe. She put in the code and opened it to reveal a black and silver sheath with a sinister-looking symbol in the centre, housing a blade. The sight of the weapon doubled her dread. She picked it up quickly and placed it on her belt, not wanting to linger on it. She locked the safe and the trapdoor and replaced the nightstand over it.

Fully-equipped, she felt ready to take on all of Skyrim.

She left her room and walked through her tiny house. Two left turns and she was walking down the stairs into her fully-stocked main room. From the bottom step she could see the several shelves, cases and cupboards up against the walls, a table at either end of the room and chairs next to a coal pit that provided a warm fire on the typically cool morning. She smiled; be it ever so humble, and all that.

Sitting next to the coal pit, book in her hands, she saw dark-brown-haired Nord woman in a full set of steel and fur armour. A steel sword and shield sat on one side of her, leaning against the chair.

She smiled wider when her eyes rested on the other woman. She called to her, "Good morning, Lydia."

Lydia's head shot up and she frantically dropped the book, stood up and turned to face the other woman. She nodded her head slightly in respect and said, "Good morning, my thane."

Rolling her eyes in a sort of amused exasperation, the woman said, "Talos' sake, Lydia. How many times do I have to ask you to call me Kara?"

"Forgive me, my thane, but as I have said before, it is part of my responsibilities to properly address you."

"Ugh. One of these days I am going to get you to take that stick out of you rear."

Lydia was bemused for a second, before responding, "Um, I wish you luck with that, my thane."

Kara chuckled and flopped her arms against her sides, defeated. "Thanks for the breakfast." Kara looked down at something that caught her eye. "By the way, your book's on fire."

Lydia's eyes widened and she looked beside her feet to see that, indeed, a small fire was eating at the corner of the book she now saw she had dropped right next to the coal pit. She squeaked and lightly kicked the book away from the coal before stomping on the flame, Kara laughing all the while.

Kara walked to the front door of the house. "Well, I'm going to let everyone know that I'm leaving before I go."

Holding her book protectively to her chest, Lydia looked up to her thane with some concern in her eye. "My thane, forgive me, but are you sure about this?" This stopped Kara in her tracks. Lydia continued, "I mean, the Graybeards have not called on anyone for generations; how do we know they can be trusted?"

Kara looked at the floor while she considered this. She subconsciously rubbed her scarred left shoulder, remembering the incident that had caught the attention of these mages, these "Graybeards". As ready as she was, she could not deny she also had a few doubts. However, two facts ensured that she would press on. She turned to Lydia and spoke with determination, "The fact of the matter is that something... awoke in me last week, and I am going to find out what it is. If what everyone says about me is true, the Graybeards may help me greatly." She looked down and away before muttering, "Maybe then I can pay everyone back for what I've done to them."

"My thane?"

Kara snapped her head up to see Lydia had walked close to her, and quickly said, "It's nothing Lydia, just talking to myself."

Lydia seemed to accept this explanation, which made Kara quietly release the breath she never realised she was holding.

Kara changed the subject, "And besides, if Talos himself trusted these men, why shouldn't I?"

Lydia nodded in understanding. "A valid point."

Kara turned to leave, but stopped when she remembered something crucial. She turned once more and hauled Lydia over to her for a big hug, which the housecarl hesitantly returned with one arm, still clutching the book. Kara pulled away and patted Lydia on the shoulder. "I know you'll take care of the place while I'm gone."

"Of course, my thane."

Kara smiled to her friend before turning around and bidding her farewell as she opened the front door and left the house.

She closed the door behind her and stepped out into the bright morning sun. She felt the slightly nippy air hit her face and took in a deep breath through her nose, feeling the coolness of it spread through her body, snapping every muscle and nerve to attention.

She looked around, she could see the several buildings, inclines, high walls, castle on the skyline and the hard-working people that made up the town of Whiterun.

Kara spent some time walking around the town. She was greeted by several friendly faces, whom she greeted in response. As she passed the inn, she considered stepping in for a mug of ale, but decided against it. Knowing how carried away she can get, it was best not to risk leaving on her long, treacherous journey steaming drunk. As she walked up a set of stairs and under an arch, she reached a hand out to run her fingers along the wall. She stopped for a moment and knocked on the thick, strong stone. The same stone formed the wall that guarded the townspeople from whatever dangers the outside world could throw at them.

Kara spent an hour dropping by several places to let her colleagues and companions know that she was leaving. She also picked up some last-minute tips for her long journey from some people with more experience than her.

Lastly, but by no means least, she made a stop in the centre of town. She walked around the massive, beautiful, rich tree in the centre of the district, taking in the perfumy scent as she went. She went around to the other side of the tree to see a fifteen-foot statue of a man wearing armour and a cape, holding a sword towards the ground and standing on a large snake-like creature with one foot. The statue was on an elevated stone platform for all to see, with torches on either side and a small flower garden in front of it. In the centre of the garden was a smaller statue that was shaped like a thick sword stabbed into the ground. A brightly-robed man was standing in front of the statue, preaching a hailing, misanthropic speech like a zealot, but Kara ignored him, as she had learned to do long ago.

Kara stepped up to the sword statue and looked up at the armoured man. She bowed her head in respect to both statues. She stood there for a few moments. As she stood, she felt a peculiar energy enter her, making her feel vitalised in a unique kind of way. A way she had never understood in the past, but after recent events, she had a much better understanding. And it made her feel... powerful.

Kara shook her head and put this thought to the side as she had done with the others. She gritted her teeth and breathed in and out, more determined to let this thought die than any other. She breathed out and looked up at the man once more. She lingered on his face for a moment, before finally turning and walking away. As she walked, she got some stares from a few townspeople who had seen her at the statue. While she was cautious of some of the more rowdy ones, she generally just thought nothing of the stares.

With all her business in town taken care of, Kara approached the entrance to town. She pushed open the massive wooden doors and walked outside the perimeter of Whiterun's protective walls. The yellow-clad guards on either side nodded to her as she went.

She made her way across the drawbridge and down the winding stone path, seeing the several guards positioned up high as she went. She continued down the road towards a set of stables just beyond the town. She entered to see familiar chocolate-brown, blonde-maned mare lapping up water from a trough. With surprise, she noticed that the horse was already saddled up and figured Lydia must have seen to it. She walked along the mare's side to her head. Kara stood on her tip-toes to put an arm around the horse's neck and stroke the other along her snout. Kara grinned as the mare brought her head up to see who was there. "Hi, there, girl." Kara said to her companion.

The mare brought her head along and nuzzled Kara's face, forcing her to close one eye and lean her head away, slightly, laughing all the while. "You ready for another adventure?"

The horse licked Kara's face several times then draped her neck over her shoulder to hug Kara with her head.

Kara was smiling ear-to-ear when she said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Kara gently nudged the mare's head away before stepping into a stirrup and hoisting herself onto her back. She caught her reflection in the water of the trough as it started to settle. A bit of her bob of light red hair, including the braid that ran down the left side of her face, and most of her soft features were wet with horse drool. Her green eyes were still lit up from seeing one of her best friends, again. After wiping her face and hair as best she could, though she knew that she would have a lingering smell on her for awhile, she grabbed the reins of her horse and led the mare out of the stable and onto the road. They went up it and turned left at a crossroads. Kara kicked the mare's sides, sending the two on a run towards the East.

* * *

**Thanks a mil' for readin'. Please tell me whatever you thought of it.  
Let's see where this goes.**


End file.
